Had a Bad Day
by James Flamel
Summary: Every Ninja in and out of the leaf village has had a horrible day. Now's your chance to see how stupidly funny a ninja's life can really be.
1. Naruto

This is a story that I made from random. I got the idea from my head one night. I want to see how far this goes with popularity. Each chapter is going to be focusing on a different person's troubles. Or worst day ever. I hope you enjoy!

**Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto woke up from bed the next morning, on the floor.

"What the heck?" Naruto yelled. "Where's my bed? I swear it was here last night!"

Naruto ran around his apartment, looking for his bed. Then he saw the notice on his door. It said 'I am the touch tone genius. If you want your bed back, call this number- 900-304-203. From, Orochimaru.'

"What the- OROCHIMARU!" Naruto yelled. He ran to his phone and dialed 900-304-203.

"Hello. This is the touch tone genius. What can I do for you?" asked the voice (or Orochimaru.)

"HEY OROCHIMARU! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO WITH MY BED?" Naruto yelled and/or screamed into the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto. Here, let me play something for you…" said Orochimaru. "I'm sorry for waking you up so early in to morning, but it's very urgent that I play you something. You see, the police are looking for me. ………I'M SO RICH, I HAVE WON THE LOTTERY! And then the guy goes I'M GOING TO BUY A SPORTS CAR! I'M GOING TO BUY A FUR COAT! I'M GOING TO BUY THE FASTEST SPORTS CAR! YOU IDIOT BUY ME A DIAMOND RING! A SPORTS CAR RING. A SPORTS CAR RING! Dunnnunnunnannunnann……..YOUR MOM'S FAT! ………….

"……..can I just have my bed back?" asked Naruto into the phone. He got no reply. So he tried dialing again.

"…………………..YOUR MOM'S FAT!"

Naruto hung up the phone. And that's how his worst day started. At six o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Well, that was random. I hoped you liked it. The Naruto part will be continued. And the chapters shall be longer.

Uchiha Kage


	2. Naruto Continued

Since this story seems to be very popular with three reviews in the first night is was out, I'm going to continue with this story. The chapters will also be longer, don't worry! I'll have more time tonight to work on stories anyway. I hope you enjoy! And yes, I changed my name. It's now Uchiha Kage. Kage means shadow, for those who don't know.

**Naruto Continued**

"Oh well." Naruto said to himself, "I'll have a better day in training."

Naruto walked out of his apartment that he shared with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

He walked all the way to the meeting grounds where his team met. No one was there yet.

"Strange." he said out loud. "Where is every body?"

Naruto thought he was just early.

**4 Hours Later………**

"Gah!" Naruto yelled. It was now ten o'clock. Everyone should have been here by now.

Naruto slowly walked back to his apartment. He found a note on the front of his door. It said 'Naruto, we will be having class today at 1 o'clock. DON'T FORGET YOUR HOMEWORK!

Kakashi Sensi.'

'Oh, great. NOW I notice the sign. Why can't people send e-mails?' he thought. 'I'll just sleep in for a time.'

Naruto grabbed a bunch of blackets, and sat down on the floor to rest.

**Three Hours Later………**

Naruto woke up from his deep sleep. He looked at his clock.

"GAHH! I'M LATE! KAKASHI SENSI'S GOING TO K-KILL MEEEEE!" he yelled, running out the door.

He spinted down the stairs and out his apartment. Ten minutes later, he was at the meeting place.

"Naruto……YOU'RE LATE. Can't you get here on time for once?" asked Kakashi in his cool, but slightly annoyed tone.

Sakura glared at him, but he noticed her looked had some-what softened. Sasuke just stared at him. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"I'm sorry Kakashi Sensi." said Naruto. Then he turned around and made a gagging jesture.

"I say that Naruto!" sighed Kakashi. He was used to this.

"Naruto! How could you!" yelled Sakura. 'SWEET NARUTO!' said Inner Sakura.

"Hey Naruto. Did you remember your homework?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh crap." Naruto said.

"Indeed. I'm afraid you're going to have to skip this lesson." Kakashi said.

"Ahhh man!" yelled Naruto.

And that's how his worst day ended!

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter! There's more to come!

Uchiha Kage


	3. Sakura

Sup? I'm back!! With more craziness! I'm happy to announce that this story does have some reviews. Next up is…….dun dun……SAKURA!!! Or Sukeru as my friends and I call her. This is going to be very interesting!!

**Haruno Sakura**

"Uhhh……my head hurts." Sakura moaned as she woke up from bed.

She stood up, and went to brush her teeth and get ready. She had just washed her face and was going to check the time, when she noticed that her apartment had been trashed.

"WHAT!!" Sakura screamed. She collapsed on her bed. Just then, she heard a nock on her apartment door.

"HEY SAKURA!! What happened? I thought I heard you scream!" yelled Uzumaki Naruto from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine Naruto. Can you please just leave me alone?!" Sakura said to the door.

"FINE!" Naruto yelled back.

For the next few minutes, Sakura was left lying on her bed. Then see heard another nock on her door.

"Hey Sakura, can you please shut-up? I'm TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Uchiha Sasuke half yelled, half said.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. Can I make it up to you?"

She waited for a reply, but none came. Sasuke had already left.

Mumbling, Sakura got up from her bed. 'The least I can do,' she thought, 'is see if anything was stolen.'

So Sakura walked around her messy apartment. She found that her clock, socks, favorite dress, Sasuke pictures, and microwave oven were all gone.

'OMG,' Sakura thought in her head, 'who would steal a microwave oven?!'

She thought of all the possible criminals in her head. Then she had it. Ino didn't have a microwave oven, and she loved Sasuke as much as Sakura herself.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that pig!!" Sakura seethed.

'I gotta rap this up before class. I need to go check the time.' she thought.

Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't going to give her the time. Her only hope was…….NARUTO.

Sakura step out of her apartment room. She walked across the hall to Naruto's door.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said, banging her fist on the door. "What time is it?"

"Why can't you check your own clock?" replied Naruto.

"Because it's missing!" yelled Sakura.

"Just look harder."

Sakura gave up. She wasn't going to get any answers out of Naruto.

'The only thing I can do is get back my stuff from Ino pig.'

* * *

Sakura stepped up to Ino's door. 

"Hey, you big pig!! Give me my stuff back!" she yelled at the door.

"Why should I do that? asked Ino.

"BECAUSE IT'S MY STUFF!" screamed Sakura.

"Nope, I don't thing I'm going to give it to. Wait…….only if you agree to switch teams with me." Ino said.

"I'd never do that!!" Sakura yelled. She walked back to her apartment in silence.

* * *

30 minutes later, Sakura was ready for her lesson. She walked out the door and in another 10 minutes, she was at the training field. 

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were already there.

"Hello Sakura. I never expected you to be so late." Kakashi said. "Even Naruto was here before you."

Sakura just stood there in silence.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next up is Sasuke. Thanks to sakura li 19, and Ghostboy814 for reviewing! 

Uchiha Kage


End file.
